1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of cleaning a magnetic disk for removing dust, debris or the like clinging to surfaces of a magnetic disk in a process of making the magnetic disk, and an apparatus for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, magnetic disks, particularly flexible magnetic disks, are housed in flat and compact cases so that no dust, debris or the like clings thereto. Also, liners which are generally formed of a nonwoven fabric are adhered to inner walls of the case for wiping off dust, debris or the like on the surfaces of the magnetic disk while the magnetic disk is being rotated.
However, with the manufacturing and assembly process wherein the aforesaid magnetic disk is housed in a case, the liners are caused to vibrate by mechanical impact in the course of assembly, particularly by ultrasonic waves in the case where upper and lower halves of the case are adhered to each other by ultrasonic fusion. As a result, minute fragments of the liners come off and cling to the surface of the magnetic disk. Thus the liners which should act to wipe off dust, debris or the like rather constitute a source of dust, debris or the like.
When the magnetic disk stained by minute fragments of the liners is used for recording and reproduction, the minute liner fragments are caught between the magnetic disk and a magnetic head and cause drop-outs to occur.